1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a wireless signal receiving apparatus, and more particularly a Bluetooth signal receiving apparatus with a clamping device and a speaker device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Developing communications technology has dramatically affected people's lives, with the majority of people owning at least one cell-phone. Cell-phones have been proven to be particularly popular with automobile owners, enabling drivers to quickly contact emergency services in the event of an accident. However, accidents often occur if a driver holds their cell-phone when their vehicle is in motion, thus utilizing a hands-free earphone can avoid accidents. It is well known that a prior art Bluetooth wireless apparatus comprises various functions, one of them being a Bluetooth earphone. Normally, the prior art Bluetooth earphone is a hanging type of earphone that, because of the limitation of output volume of such earphones, has to hang upon the user's ear when in use. If the user hangs the prior art Bluetooth earphone upon the ear for a long time (e.g. standby by mode or communicating mode), they will experience some discomfort. Therefore, a Bluetooth earphone that has speaker function and clamping function should be created.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art mobile Bluetooth wireless communication apparatus 10. Although the prior art mobile Bluetooth wireless communication apparatus 10 comprises a speaker 12, its utilization is limited to a car. The prior art mobile Bluetooth wireless communication apparatus 10 must receive an operating voltage through a plug terminal 14 in a car, and thus cannot be utilized in outside situations.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 illustrates another prior art Bluetooth earphone apparatus 20, comprising a hanging device 22 and a Bluetooth earphone 24, wherein the Bluetooth earphone 24 and hanging device 22 are two separate apparatus. Although the prior art Bluetooth earphone apparatus 20 comprises a hanging device 22 that can hang the Bluetooth earphone apparatus 20 when it is not in use, the Bluetooth earphone apparatus 20 does not comprise any speaker device. Accordingly, when receiving incoming calls, the user has to separate the hanging device 22 and Bluetooth earphone 24 in order to place the Bluetooth earphone 24 into the ear adequately, thereby increasing the risk to the driver.